La dette
by La Chaumiere Aux Coquillages
Summary: OneShot. "- Granger…tu pensais à un truc cochon, hein ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux s'éclairant d'un coup. -Bien sûr que non ! Va t'en ! Aller ! Ouste ! Pschitt ! lui ordonna-t-elle en s'empourprant d'avantage."


Dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Draco Malefoy, le bras nonchalamment passé autour de la taille de Pansy Parkinson, se baissa vers le visage de sa petite amie. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent doucement, leurs yeux se fermèrent, leurs peaux se frôlèrent. Le baiser sembla suspendre le temps, juste un instant.

A deux tables la leur, Hermione Granger, à moitié cachée derrière un livre de Métamorphose, les observait. Si au premier abord elle trouva la scène inappropriée dans le lieu d'étude qu'était le sanctuaire de Mme Pince, elle ne put ensuite plus détacher son regard du couple. La danse sensuelle de ces deux bouches pressées l'une contre l'autre la faisait frissonner. Elle avait beau détester Malfoy, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'envier Pansy tant le ballet labial semblait doux et voluptueux.

Prenant brusquement conscience de sa position de voyeuse, la Gryffondor plia bagage et retourna à son dortoir.

Une fois arrivée à bon port, elle se planta devant un des miroirs de la salle de bain commune et se regarda attentivement.

Ses cheveux broussailleux, secs et abimés descendaient en pagaille sur ses épaules et ses petits seins, encadrant tant bien que mal son visage dénudé de maquillage et ses lèvres trop fines à son goût. Ses mains, rougies par le froid, étaient recouvertes d'une peau craquelée tandis que ses ongles rongés lui donnaient une bien piètre apparence. Ses habits sobres et démodés lui donnaient l'air d'un bossu, ses lourdes chaussures noires n'arrangeaient rien. Elle apercevait même un bouton pointer du sébum sur sa joue.

La jeune fille soupira.

Pas étonnant que personne ne l'embrasse, elle.

-Hum…Hermione, tout va bien ? dit Ginny derrière la porte.

Hermione la laissa entrer et lui dit, la mine grave :

- Je suis un laideron.

OoOoOoOo

Hermione se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Dehors, la pluie martelait le goudron des routes. Rien de bien banal pour un mois d'Aout en Angleterre.

Dans deux semaines, l'école commencerait. Elle montrait dans le Poudlard Express et parcourait le couloir du train, ses nouvelles ballerines attirant les regards envieux de ces pouffiasses de Serpentard. Ensuite, elle ouvrirait en grand la porte du compartiment et Ron la dévisagerait ses pommettes rosies par le blush sans s'arrêter sur les quelques boutons qu'elle aurait habilement camouflés sous une couche modérée de correcteur. Et puis leurs regards se croiseraient, et il serait envoûté par ses yeux noisettes rehaussés par une rangée de cils noirs et épais enduits de mascara. Son ombre à paupière mordorée donnerait de l'éclat à sa pupille tandis que le parfum de ses cheveux effilés et coupés en un dégradé léger achèveraient de le charmer complètement.

Et ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

Pour cette partie du plan, Ginny l'avait forcée à enfiler et à acheter des dizaines de dessous affriolants de la boutique « Pleine Lune ». Et puis elle l'avait trainée dans des magasins débordants de fringues plus ou moins décadentes afin de lui constituer un style « relax-sexy-casual-attirant » qui « mettrait le feu aux fesses de mon frère, bonté divine, je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu lui trouves ». Et bien entendu, après un après-midi pédicure-manucure, la rouquine lui avait fait essayé ce qui lui avait semblé être un bon million de chaussures. Au final, une paire de ballerines, une paire de bottes à petits talons et des converses noires avaient suivi les pantalons, t-shirts et gilets vers la caisse.

Bon, évidemment, ce n'était pas transcendant. Mais d'après la flamboyante Ginny, ravie de jouer les relookeuses en chef, c'était « mieux que rien et puis tu as enfin l'air d'une fille de 17 ans à peu près normale. Lâche ce livre, tu t'abîmes les yeux, il fait noir, tu vas te casser la figure et tacher ta nouvelle robe ».

En effet, la nouvelle robe en avait pris un coup, mais Molly avait fait des merveilles de rafistolage.

Hermione s'enfonça plus confortablement dans les coussins et remua ses orteils vernis. Elle ferma les yeux et se repassa la scène de son futur mariage en boucle, savourant son nouveau elle.

- Hermione, chérie, tu as fait tes bagages pour demain ?

Ouvrant difficilement les paupières, scellées par son mascara, la Gryffondor grogna. Son père et sa mère partaient en conférence à Hong-Kong (les Chinois avaient trouvé une façon encore plus douloureuse de faire pivoter les dents). Ils lui avaient donc réservé une chambre au Chaudron Baveur pour une deux semaines, en pension, en quelque sorte. Elle verrait Ginny pour faire du shopping et le reste du temps, elle finirait ses devoirs de vacances et trainerait dans les librairies. Elle soupira de bonheur. Quinze jours sans ses parents, avec leur carte bleue.

Délivrance.

Elle monta dans sa chambre et entreprit de remplir ses deux malles. Une pour les habits, une pour ses livres.

OoOoOoOo

Hermione Jean Granger, 21ans, 85C, remontait lentement l'allée d'une petite chapelle anglaise couverte de lierre. Sa robe blanche et vaporeuse se prolongeait derrière elle tandis qu'elle marchait vers l'autel, un voile de tulle tombant délicatement sur son visage. Ses cheveux, disciplinés en un chignon splendide, étaient piqués de fleurs blanches. Quelques mètres devant elle, Ronald Weasley la fixait, ses muscles parfaitement mis en avant dans son smoking Armani du plus bel effet. Son sourire étincelant criait à Hermione à qu'elle point elle était divine. Ginny, dans une robe parme, souriait timidement à Harry. Une fois devant le prêtre, son bouquet de roses blanches à la main, elle recevait les voeux de bonheur de l'assemblé. Ron lui passait ensuite la bague (en or) au doigt, avant de _se baisser vers le visage de sa femme. Leurs lèvres se touchaient doucement, leurs yeux se fermaient, leurs peaux se frôlaient Le baiser semblait suspendre le temps, juste un instant_. L'heureuse marié jetait son bouquet et Ginny l'attrapait au vol pendant qu'Harry prenait subitement des couleurs…

- Hermione, debout ! C'est l'heure !

La jeune fille sursauta. Rah ! Son rêve était parti en fumée avant la nuit de noce !

- Tu as l'air bougon, ma chérie, tu es sûre que ça ne t'ennuie pas de rester toute seule ?demanda son père, la mine soucieuse.

OoOoOoOo

- Mademoiselle, vous trouvez votre bonheur ? demanda une vendeuse peroxydée à travers la cabine.

Si elle trouvait son bonheur ? Lors de sa dernière visite, Ginny en était restée pantoise : Hermine Granger partait seule en virée shopping et dénichait de petites merveilles, autant en littérature qu'en vêtement ! Alors, oui, forcément, elle le trouvait, son bonheur. Et elle en profitait sans culpabiliser, puisqu'elle avait fini tous ses devoirs. Même ceux de potions, et pourtant, ca n'avait pas été de la tarte. Ceux de MCGonagall avaient eux aussi été coriaces mais elle en était venue à bout avec brio.

En rentrant (sous la pluie) au Chaudron Baveur les bras chargé de paquets, la Gryffondor recompta les jours qui la séparait de sa rencontre foudroyante avec l'aimé. Plus que cinq ! En passant devant une vitrine, elle vérifia l'état de son maquillage. Ce soir, après le bon petit gueuleton que lui fournirait Tom, le patron de l'hôtel, elle savourerait ses livres sur les enchantements et les runes au coin du feu. Puis elle irait se coucher et ferait des beaux rêves à base de rouquin.

Elle glissa une ballerine dans l'établissement et sentit la chaleur du feu l'englober. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, sereine. Welcome home ! Si elle n'était pas prise à Sainte Mangouste, elle serait serveuse au Chaudron Baveur.

- C'est pas vrai, ce prof veut vraiment tuer nos vacances ! Ecoute ca, Tom « Vous rédigerez 50 centimètres de parchemin sur la Guerre des Gobelins en séparant les causes et les conséquences des combats de la description d'au moins quatre grandes batailles ayant eut lieu durant cette période. ». D'abord, quelle Guerre des Gobelins ? Ils n'ont pas arrêté de nous chercher des Noises !

Hermione rouvrit les yeux brusquement. Cette voix trainante qui lui avait percé les oreilles, elle appartenait à…à...à Malfoy ! Donc Malfoy était là ! Mais que faisait il ici ? De quel droit était il entrain de parler de cette rédaction alors qu'elle avait prévu de passer une bonne soirée ? Elle eut envie de hurler au monde l'injustice qui lui avait été faite : on lui refilait Malfoy cinq jours avant la fin des vacances ! oh, on pourrait croire que ce n'était pasgrand chose. Erreur ! Ca voulait dire qu'elle devrait passer cinq jours à faire semblant qu'il n'existait pas, qu'il était muet et qu'elle était totalement indifférente à ses piques. En clair, ca voulait dire que zoup, au placard, les cinq jours de vacances !

Ulcérée, elle traversa la salle à grands pas sans regarder quiconque et encore moins l'infâme crapuleux Serpentard vicieux. Elle arrivait en haut des escaliers quand elle entendit :

-Mais c'est cette chère Granger !

Ah le bougre ! Il l'avait reconnue. Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre et jeta ses sacs dans un coin de la pièce en grommelant des promesses de malédictions.

OoOoOoOo

- Plus que deux dissertations et c'est terminé ! Toujours celle de Binns et de la Guerre des Gobelins qui me retarde. Qui se soucie de savoir qui de Bulbec le Hargneux ou de Charpouin le Mirifique a participé à la bataille des Quarts de Lune ? C'est nous qui avons remporté la victoire de toute façon ! expliquait Malfoy au barman au comptoir.

Misère de misère, se dit Hermione en refermant son livre d'un coup sec. Sans qu'elle comprenne comment, Malfoy s'était mis le personnel de l'hôtel dans la poche. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole mais elle avait cru comprendre qu'il était ici en pension, comme elle, à la différence qu'il était insupportablement irritant. Cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'il était là, mais elle avait déjà envie d'aller dormir sous un pont pour échapper à sa présence détestable.

- Si tu étais plus malin, Malfoy, tu ouvrirais ton livre d'Histoire de la Magie à la page cent trente quatre et tu résumerais le contenu du huitième paragraphe ! Et c'est Bulbec le Mirifique et Charpouin le Coléreux, pas l'inverse ! Lui cria-t-elle en remontant prestement dans sa chambre sous les yeux écarquillés du Serpentard.

On ne massacre pas le passé impunément.

OoOoOo

Plus qu'un jour avant la rentrée ! Hermione jubilait sous la douche. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Un jour et une nuit puis elle se réveillerait comme une fleur pour aller prendre d'assaut le cœur de Ronald Weasley ! Elle se sécha les cheveux et se maquilla avant de sortir de sa chambre en chantonnant.

- Dis moi, Granger, qu'est ce qui te met d'une si bonne humeur ? demanda une voix trainante.

Elle se figea et une humeur massacrante vint abattre sournoisement l'allégresse qui la parcourait une seconde plus tôt.

- Certainement pas toi, Malfoy. Rétorqua-t-elle.

Il s'approcha, sortant de l'ombre.

- Je disais ca pour être poli. Répondit-il.

- Inutile de te fatiguer, je sais ce que tu vaux. Dit-elle en faisant un pas pour passer à coté de lui.

- Mais si, mais si, je me fatigue. Reprit-il en se déportant pour l'empêcher de passer. Granger, je voulais te remercier de ton aide. Continua-t-il.

Elle en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

- Tu…toi…tu as dis quoi ? Réussit-elle à articuler.

- Je te remercie. Et comme je ne veux pas avoir de dette envers toi, qu'est ce que tu veux en échange ? demanda-t-il.

Là encore, elle ne put que balbutier tante elle était surprise.

- Me… je…euh...tu…

- Donc? S'impatienta-t-il.

Elle se reprit.

- Rien. Je veux rien du tout, tu m'énerve, laisse moi passer tout de suite.

Miracle, elle avait réussi à aligner trois phrases !

- Aller, fais un effort Granger. Il n'y a rien du tout qui te fait envie ? insista-t-il.

...Lui faisait envie… envie… _Draco Malefoy, le bras nonchalamment passé autour de la taille de Pansy Parkinson, se baissa vers le visage de sa petite amie. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent doucement, leurs yeux se fermèrent, leurs peaux se frôlèrent. Le baiser sembla suspendre le temps, juste un instant…_

Elle rougit violemment. Dans le genre cramoisi, on ne faisait pas mieux, un vrai feu de brousse. Malfoy le remarqua et la questionna, un sourire aux lèvres :

-A quoi tu penses Granger, hum ?

Repli stratégique. Elle tourna vivement les talons, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un mouvement brusque et voulu la refermer avec force derrière elle, sauf que Malfoy n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de mettre son pied sur le palier pour l'empêcher de clore la discussion.

-Granger, à quoi tu penses ? répéta-t-il.

Alerte, alerte. Elle pensa à utiliser la magie mais c'était interdit. Elle penser à franchir l'interdit mais il poussa la porte.

-Granger, laisse moi entrer.

Elle s'adossa contre le bois et fit contrepoids de toutes ses maigres forces. En désespoir de cause elle lui cria de s'en aller, ajouta un s'il te plait inutile tandis qu'il se faufilait, hilare, par la porte entrouverte.

Elle se releva et se mit face à lui pour le chasser. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu le maudire, il ouvrit la bouche.

-A quoi tu pensais, Granger ?

-A rien, je ne pensais à rien du tout ! lui répondit-elle en reprenant des couleurs façon tomate trop mûre.

-Menteuse. Persifla-t-il. Il réfléchit un instant.

- Granger…tu pensais à un truc cochon, hein ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux s'éclairant d'un coup.

-Bien sûr que non ! Va t'en ! Aller ! Ouste ! Pschitt ! lui ordonna-t-elle en s'empourprant d'avantage.

Elle le poussa vers la sortie, sans que ca n'ait un quelconque effet.

- Hermione Granger pense à des trucs salaces… chantonna-t-il.

-Je. Ne. Pense. Pas. A. Des. Trucs. Salaces. Malfoy ! cria-t-elle en s'arcboutant pour le chasser.

Il haussa les sourcils dans une moue surprise.

- Ah bon ? Mais…elle doit être triste ta vie, non ? s'enquit-il.

Elle cessa tout mouvement, surprise du ton inquiet de sa voix. Il en profita pour la harceler à nouveau.

-Granger, tu pensais à quoi ?

Elle se secoua.

-A rien, je te l'ai dit !

- Depuis quand on rougit pour rien ? Enfin, quand on est pas à Poufsouffle, je veux dire.

Elle alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit, abandonnant le combat.

-Si je ne te dis pas à quoi je pensais, tu ne vas jamais me laisser tranquille, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Perspicace. Confirma-t-il en posant ses fesses sur un fauteuil à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Tu es toujours avec Pansy ? enchaina-t-elle.

Il eut l'air perplexe puis sembla percuter :

- Inutile Granger, je ne la tuerais pas pendant son sommeil.

-N'importe quoi ! lui lança-t-elle, agacée.

Elle se leva d'un bon et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

- Je…euh…je t'ai vu avec...avec Pansy…et… commença-t-elle.

Le Serpentard l'interrompit, outré :

- Granger, ne me dis pas que c'était toi qui nous observait quand on a-

- Stop ! hurla-t-elle en mettant les mains sur ses oreilles.

Elle se remit à parler, toujours face à la fenêtre.

- Je vous ai vu vous…enfin vous…

- Tu nous as vu nous quoi, Granger ? Dans le genre gastéropode balbutiant, on fait pas mieux ! S'impatienta-t-il.

- Vous embrasser.

-Nous embrasser ? Et alors ? Tu n'es quand même pas choquée pour un petit bisous, si ? T'es jamais allée au cinéma ou quoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais-

Il se tut soudainement. Elle devina ses yeux écarquillés dans son dos et son visage figé par l'étonnement. Il avait compris.

Silence.

Silence.

Re-Silence.

Ca commençait à être pesant.

Silence.

- C'est bon, laisse tomber, c'était juste comme ça, une parole en l'air, va t'en j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Dit-elle brutalement pour casser l'atmosphère lourde. Hop ! Prend ton envol !

Elle gesticulait pour qu'il s'en aille, il lui saisit les poignets et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Elle soupira.

-C'est bon Malfoy, je t'ai dit de t'en aller, je le pensais pas, tu ne me dois rien, aller, casse toi...

-Ta gueule Granger. Une dette c'est une dette.

Il se pencha vers elle, ferma les yeux.

Granger à Wouston, on a un problème.

Ses neurones s'agitaient dans tout les sens. Le visage de Draco s'approchait dangereusement du sien et même s'il était pas mal, il n'était pas Ron.

Granger à Wouston, les nerfs ont lâchés, impossibilité de bouger. Envoyez des renforts, je répète, envoyez des renforts.

La bouche de Draco n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de la sienne. Il sentait bon, un parfum viril, quelque chose comme du thé vert et du musc.

Granger à Wouston, impact imminent.

En fait d'impact, ce fut très doux. Elle se résolut à fermer les yeux et sentit du velours toucher ses lèvres. Sa bouche tiède appuya un peu contre la sienne, engloba doucement sa lèvre inférieure et titilla la chair rose une seconde. Puis elle sentit quelque chose d'humide la frôler et entrouvrit la bouche. La langue de Malfoy se frotta doucement à la sienne. Le Serpentard lui lâcha les poignets pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches et l 'amener conte lui. Elle passa ses bras sur sa nuque tandis que leur baiser s'approfondissait, voluptueux. La danse de leurs bouches s'accéléra un peu. Hermione, ayant vaguement pratiqué du temps de Viktor Krum, se fit lascive, ce qui eut pour effet d'entrainer Malfoy dans un baiser plus vif ses mains se glissèrent dans le dos de la Gryffondor tandis qu'elle empoignait ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il la colla contre lui en l'enserrant de ses bras, elle ne put retenir un gémissement langoureux.

L'inconsciente.

Le gémissement buta contre les lèvres du garçon, percuta son bas ventre, enflamma ses muscles. Sa langue se fit brutale. Soudainement, il posa ses mains sur les tempes de la jeune fille et éloigna leurs visages l'un de l'autre. Les joues rosies, Hermione commença :

-Eh bien, euh, je vais euh-

Il lui coupa la parole et reprit leur baiser avec passion, glissant ses mains sous son chemisier noir. Ce fut à son tour de lui agripper les cheveux il lui dévora la bouche, mordilla ses lèvres tandis qu'il serpentait sur la peau chaude de la jeune fille. D'abord hésitante car surprise, Hermione répondit à son baiser avec autant d'empressement et passa ses mains sous le t-shirt blanc du garçon, timidement. Elle gémit à nouveau lorsqu'il fit glisser une des siennes sur son ventre. Il la plaqua contre son torse en faisant descendre sa main libre sur ses fesses. S'enhardissant, elle parcourut ses omoplates et dévala sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant frissonner. Il sépara à nouveau leurs lèvres mais fit courir les siennes sur son cou pendant que ses mains habiles défaisaient les boutons de son chemiser.

A ce moment là, la ligne Granger-Wouston avait été coupée par un être sans aucun scrupule.

Reprenant sa bouche avec force, il lui enleva le vêtement. Il caressa ses hanches, effleura son nombril et lui mordilla le cou. Il ne trouvait plus le bouton arrêt. A chaque fois qu'il tentait de se détacher d'elle, elle gémissait et le son s'amplifiait en lui, lui faisant perdre la tête. Elle lui enleva son t-shirt puis se serra contre lui, frottant leur peaux enflammées. Il défit son soutien gorge et la guida à reculons jusqu'au lit sur lequel ils se laissèrent tomber. A califourchon sur elle, il traça de sa langue une ligne imaginaire entre ses seins et son nombril.

Tût tût tût…

Elle le fit revenir à sa bouche, lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et il inversa les rôles. Elle partit alors à la découverte de son corps, ses mains succédant à sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle retourna lui grignoter le lobe de l'oreille, il sentit la pointe de ses seins durcis lui caresser le ventre et ses cheveux l'effleurer. La renversant une nouvelle fois sur le matelas, il glissa un de ses tétons dans sa bouche et l'aspira doucement tandis que sa main titillait l'autre. Il était entre ses cuisses et la sentait se cambrer sur lui, frottant inconsciemment son jean à son sexe.

Elle gémit lorsqu'il lui enleva son pantalon avant de se replacer au dessus d'elle en suivant les contours de ses jambes. Plongeant sur sa bouche comme un affamé, il sentait son propre bassin s'agiter sans demander son accord. Lui mordant le coup, il caressa du bout des doigts l'intérieur de sa cuisse, la faisant gémir de plus belle. Elle s'accrochait à ses épaules en fermant les yeux.

Il retira son pantalon et fit glisser le long des jambes d'Hermione sa culotte. Elle se crispa un peu mais il passa une main sur ses seins et embrassa sa hanche pour la détendre. Leurs lèvres se joignirent encore une fois tandis qu'il posait sa main sur son intimité humide. Elle gémit à nouveau dans sa bouche, il appuya légèrement ses doigts à son entrée et se débarrassa de son boxer. Elle se détacha de son visage pour lui taquiner l'oreille, faisant entendre son souffle saccadé au Serpentard. Attrapant un préservatif dans une poche de son jeans, il l'enfila et se prépara à la pénétrer.

Lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il allait faire, elle pâlit un peu. Pour la rassurer, il mitrailla son cou de baisers mouillés en entrant lentement en elle. Si elle eut mal, il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Ses mouvements lents et circulaires lui envoyaient des vagues de plaisir .Elle se cambra et il s'enfonça plus profondément en elle, procédant alors en va et vient plus puissants. Son corps agissait seul, lui se contentait de ressentir. Hermione caressait la peau de ses épaules en poussant de petits cris entremêlés de soupirs. Ils s'embrassèrent goulument et il se libéra dans un grognement de contentement.

Il se laissa tomber à coté d'elle. Et ils s'endormirent.

OoOoOoOo

Le bruit d'en jean qu'on enfile, celui de la braguette qu'on remonte. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle.

- Lui même. Répondit-il sans la regarder.

Elle balaya la chambre des yeux. Les souvenirs lui revenaient petit à petit.

- Bordel, est-ce qu'on a… dit-elle sans achever sa phrase.

- Je crois que j'ai payé ma dette, Granger. Répondit-il en sortant.

Une fois seule, elle se laissa retomber dans le lit.

Misère.

OoOoOoOo

Sa valise derrière elle et Pattenrond sur les talons, Hermione Granger arpentait furieusement le bitume. Depuis la veille, elle était d'une humeur de dogue. Elle traversa le quai 9 ¾

En direction du train. Elle haïssait Malfoy. Elle se haïssait. Elle haïssait les dettes. Elle haïssait Bulbec le Mirifique et Charpouin le Coléreux. Elle prit appui sur le marche pied et hissa sa malle dans le Poudlard Express. Foulant le couloir du bout de ses ballerines, elle ne prêta pas attention aux regards médusés des Serpentardes et ouvrit en grand la porte compartiment. Harry et Ron levèrent les yeux vers elle et furent bouche bée de la voir avec des vêtements à sa taille, des cheveux présentables et du maquillage.

- Hermione, tu es- Commença Ron en la regardant dans les yeux.

- La ferme Weasley. Je suis pas d'humeur. Lui cracha-t-elle en réponse avant de s'asseoir sur la banquette, les bras croisés.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard abasourdi, sans comprendre la moue boudeuse de leur amie.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Salut !**

**Ca vous a plu ? C'est la première fois que j'écris un lemon, je serais heureuse de lire vos avis.**

**Merci d'avoir lu**


End file.
